Betrayed By a Loved One
by turtlequeen2
Summary: [Cowritten with vbollman] A Night Both Would Remember OneShot. Kagura's greatest nightmare comes true. Will Sesshoumaru be able to help her this time? KaguraSesshoumaru. Angst, FLUFF!


**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: This may be one of a few one-shots we will make based on **A Night Both Would Remember**.

Vbollman: Really?

Turtlequeen2: I said "may be." That doesn't mean that we will write more, guaranteed!

Vbollman: Oh…well, that also depends on the response from our dear readers, doesn't it? -evil smirk-

Turtlequeen2: -rolls eyes- Oh, brother…-gets serious look- Okay, now onto story!

Vbollman: Oh, and by the way, I gave her full permission to create this story and I promised not to kill her for it.

Turtlequeen2: Uh…thanks? -nervous look- Anyways, we do not own Inuyasha; only Rumiko Takahashi does!

Special thanks to our editors: Inu Youkai Wanna Be and Kagura615!

WARNING: ANGST AND FLUFF!

**

* * *

Betrayed by a Loved One**

Wind blew through a desolate clearing in the middle of a forest. Within it stood the wind witch herself—Kagura.

Her crimson eyes burned with hatred towards the man who was standing before her.

Behind her stood all of the companions she traveled with before this day. However, the battle that occurred a moment ago had left most of them injured, save for her future mate. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all bruised from the attacks and Inuyasha had multiple deep cuts imbedded in his side. The children and the rest of the Sesshoumaru-Tachi were sent into hiding. Kirara was knocked unconscious from a rough landing made possible by the many of the evil hanyou's tentacle assaults.

"Kagura," Naraku purred, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "I hope you enjoyed your freedom outside…" he then trailed off.

"W-what?" she could only gasp out.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kagura," he then threatened, his equally red eyes narrowing at her. "I discovered your plan. The plan to gain your freedom away from me. What's more is that all of your siblings helped you." He nearly grinned when the wind witch's eyes widened in both shock and horror.

"Y-you bastard…" she then growled, her fingers clutching the closed fan tighter in her hand. "How long did you know?!"

"Ah, a good question, my _dear_ Kagura," Naraku smirked. "I would say that I discovered your little stunt after reading into Hakudoushi's memories. Absorbing your younger brother proved beneficial to me, after all, don't you think?" He then gave another chuckle.

At the mention of Naraku calling Kagura, "dear," Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha couldn't help the snarl that escaped their throats.

The evil hanyou threw an amused look at the inu-taiyoukai, who had an annoyed expression of his face. He noticed that Sesshoumaru's expression was beginning to progress into that of anger. Hmm…he had to progress that anger along then…

"Sesshoumaru, do you not appreciate the attention that I'm giving your future mate?" he taunted.

"The brat only got what he deserved, I hope?" came the cold reply, only slightly questioning. "As for my mate, she knows how to reject undesired attention on her own. Therefore, this Sesshoumaru's appreciation of your attention would only anger her even more."

"Hmm, perhaps," Naraku mused in response. He would not be angered by the cold taiyoukai's remarks this time. "However, to explain why I absorbed Hakudoushi in the first place, it was more or less my Saimyoushou who delivered the message of him planning out my death. The boy should have learned to keep his thoughts to himself…" He smiled. "Though, it _did _work in my favor in the end…"

'_Dammit! Hakudoushi! What the hell were you thinking?!'_ Kagura cursed within her mind. _'I guess it is true. The younger you are, the less sense you have…' _

_'Why does Naraku look so smug?'_ Inuyasha demanded within his subconscious while watching the events take place before him. _'Something's not right…'_ he added, his eyes narrowing.

Without so much as a warning, Naraku shot out one of his tentacles and struck the ground in front of the group with it. The injured group was barely out of the way before the tentacle retracted.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled, charging forward, Tessaiga already transformed into its large-fanged form. "Take this!" he declared. "KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled as the yellow light surrounded the blade. At once, he slammed the blade down and the yellow turned into lightening that cracked through the ground in order to hit Naraku.

In response, the evil hanyou gave a laugh and easily absorbed the attack into his barrier. "How many times must I remind you, Inuyasha?" he taunted. He threw the strike back at the onlookers with ease. "Your Tessaiga is not strong enough to defeat me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted in alarm as the attack raced towards the group.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother out of annoyance as he jumped to save the taijiya and the unconscious nekomata.

Inuyasha, panicked, ran and retrieved Kagome before she was hit with the attack.

Both brothers dropped the pack members onto the ground before standing to face Naraku again.

Standing next to his brother he could not suppress the growl of annoyance. "I thought that you had gotten over acting like a pup. It would seem that once we are done here, you will need another lesson," he threatened, just loud enough for the youkai around them to hear.

Kagura, who was out of the aim of the attack, couldn't help but mentally cringe at what she thought that the stupid hanyou would have to endure later. That was _if _she got out alive…

Moving slowly so as not to alert Naraku, Miroku attempted to take off the bindings of his void to give the others a chance to either escape or kill the bastard in front of them. Just as the last bead left his hand, he felt a burning pain as a tentacle wrapped around his wrist and the hanyou's miasma was injected directly into his blood stream.

The monk instantly dropped to his knees from the pain that surged up his arm. "Arghh!" he grunted in agony as the tentacle retracted back into Naraku. Sweat began to gather at the monk's brow from the poison that began to accumulate within the air rip of Miroku's hand.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango shouted in alarm, rushing to the man that she loved.

"Miroku!" Kagura then yelled, running towards the monk also. For some odd reason, she felt responsible for his injury seeing that Naraku was her creator.

Naraku's sneer grew into a grin when he saw the wind witch glare up at him. "Ah, Kagura, there is something I forgot to mention…another advantage I gained from Hakudoushi becoming one with me…" he trailed off.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she demanded, her crimson eyes narrowing out of suspicion.

"I won't tell you…however, I will _show_ you instead…" Naraku smirked.

After he said this, the jewel embedded in Kagura's fan began to pulse. The color of the jewel began to darken into a black color. The wind witch's eyes widened and she knew that she had to drop the fan. However, it was too late. As soon as the stone turned black, the link between her and the rest of the group got cut off. The link was then made between her and Naraku; thus making him have total control over her once more. The stone passed energy from her weapon into her, making her whole body go numb.

_'W-what the hell?! I can't move!' _thought Kagura in a panic. She tried to yell in protest, but her mouth wouldn't move. She couldn't even make a sound.

Meanwhile, all of the other pieces of stone in the other weaponry of the group began to lose their shine. The pieces then fell out the swords and the glowing jewel hanging on Kagome's necklace fell flat as if it was a normal rock. The stones lost their power since their purpose of protecting Kagura was now lost.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded.

"I honestly don't know…" Inuyasha trailed off. "But Kagura doesn't look like her normal self…"

"The bond has been broken, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said quietly as he looked into the eyes of his mate. The brilliant spots of color no longer had any life in them, and he knew something was very wrong with her. Turning sharply, he glared at Naraku. "What the hell did you do to her?" he demanded.

To this, Naraku simply snickered. "I will let her demonstrate for you…" he replied, his red eyes glowing with amusement and triumph.

Before anyone could react, Miroku's scream of pain made everyone's blood run cold (except for Naraku and Kagura). Sango's yell quickly followed.

Everyone sharply turned their eyes in the direction of the monk and taijiya.

The monk and taijiya were both cut up by wind blades. Their blood flew in every which direction. Crimson liquid formed into a puddle below their bodies.

It appeared that Sango covered the monk's already suffering body with her own in order to protect him. She already sensed what Kagura was about to do and knew that it was her last attempt to save the monk from dying.

Unfortunately, this got Miroku killed and put her in a nearly dying state.

With her last ounce of strength, Sango glared up at the murderess. "K-Kagura…h-how could you?!" she demanded in a whisper.

To this, Kagura let out an eerie laugh that made her look out of her normal character. She shook the blood off of her fan, admiring her handy work in an evil sneer.

However, within Kagura's mind, she was reeling with horror. _'No! NO! I couldn't—I didn't just do that! Please no!' _She felt like crying and screaming. All she could do was yell out in her mind. _'Naraku! You BASTARD!' _

Sesshoumaru watched in astonishment as Kagura killed two members of their pack. As the wind kicked up from her fan blow beside him, he figured out what was wrong. Over the last couple of weeks, he had figured out the minor differences in Kagura's scent and the scent of her siblings from those of Naraku. What he smelled on the wind almost made him gag. That was NOT his mate. Turning away from her, he took a step towards the evil abomination and snarled. "Release her, you sorry excuse for a hanyou!"

To this, Naraku laughed. "Oh, so you finally decide to show your true emotions?" he mocked. "As for Kagura, I'm sorry to say, but she's lost to you _forever_. You see, the link was controlled by Hakudoushi when he was alive. Now that I possess this link, I will not cut it off."

"Then I will kill you in order to destroy the link," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, trying his hardest to suppress his inner-youkai.

"Even if you manage to destroy me, I can just as easily permanently imprint it into her mind to remain as she is now. The link controls all of her actions. Add on the fact that she is my creation, the link is a way to recreate her personality," the evil hanyou sneered. He turned in the direction of Kagura and commanded," Now then…Kagura, kill the rest of them, if you will…"

"With pleasure, Naraku-sama," Kagura responded in an equally sadistic sneer. Using her wind, she increased her speed and managed to grab a hold of the still shocked and sobbing Kagome.

The miko was trying to not believe the fact that two of her closest friends were killed before her eyes. By the time she realized that she was in Kagura's grip, she let out a small gasp and began to struggle against the arms of her capturer.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in alarm.

Kagura jumped out of the hanyou's reach before he could retaliate against her. She flipped in the air with the yelling Kagome in her arm. She landed beside Naraku, a smirk of triumph on her face. Noticing the frustration on Inuyasha's face, she taunted," Go ahead, Inuyasha. Attack. Your attack would not only kill me, but your woman as well…"

"Dammit! Snap out of it, Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled, still thinking that he could reach out to her if he tried hard enough.

"Snap out of what? I was born this way…" she smirked. "I feel comfortable."

_'What the hell? I only seemed evil because Naraku used me in the beginning! I would never do any of these things! I would rather die!' _Kagura argued in her mind.

A laugh sounded in her subconscious. _'Are you enjoying the view, Kagura? I know I am…' _a demented voice chuckled.

_'NARAKU! You bastard! Release me now! If you want, I'll be your slave again! Anything but THIS!' _Kagura shouted.

_'Now, now, calling me 'bastard' is no way to beg for forgiveness,' _he cooed. _'Nevertheless, I will have to decline your offer. Your time isn't long for this world anyways. You can think of this as your final regards with your friends. At least you all will be able to meet in Hell…' _

Naraku's voice left her mind when she begun to notice what her body was doing. She was striking towards Inuyasha…

Wind blades were hurled in the hanyou's every direction. He was beginning to slow down due to fatigue. "Kuso!" he cursed, dodging more of her blows. "I can't find an opening!"

"I can make you an offer, Inuyasha," Kagura smirked. "Die in her place and Kagome can go free…"

Kagome's eyes widened at the offer. "No! Inuyasha! Don't!" she immediately shouted.

Momentarily distracted by the two's statements, Inuyasha stopped running in between wind blades and was hit in the side by one. Blood dripped from the incision.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

The hanyou snarled. "You know what?! I don't care if you are Sesshoumaru's mate! I can't forgive you for your actions!"

Naraku laughed. "That's right, Inuyasha. Believe that Kagura killed your friends. The thread of betrayal can then be woven thicker…" His eyes flashed as he continued. "Doesn't it remind you of that time those fifty years ago…?"

What little restraint Inuyasha had snapped right when that was said. "You'll regret those words, Naraku!" He charged towards Naraku, slamming down Tessaiga in another attempt at an attack. Instead of yellow light, diamond shards flew towards the evil hanyou. "KONGOUSOUHA!" he declared.

As expected, the diamonds managed to crack down Naraku's barrier. However, after breaking apart Naraku's flesh, the evil hanyou quickly rebuilt himself. "You just made a foolish mistake…" he replied, a small scowl of annoyance on his face.

"Wha—?" Inuyasha murmured. He was cut off by the scream that sounded in Kagome's direction.

Sharply, he turned to see Kagome laying on the ground while Kagura used her wind to slice up the miko's body.

"Kagura! Stop! Please!" Kagome begged, her blood dripping out around her. "I know that you don't want to kill us! Fight Naraku's power!" Her weapons were discarded by Kagura while Inuyasha wasn't looking, which meant that the miko had no means of self-defense.

_'Kagome, you have no idea how hard I'm trying now! Why can't Inuyasha just kill me?!' _Kagura responded within her mind.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand watching the woman he loved killed off their pack members. He threw a cold glare in Naraku's direction and was about to charge when Naraku's voice interrupted him.

"I wouldn't try anything foolish, Sesshoumaru. With one movement of my hand, your mate can drop dead before your eyes…"

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed into thin slits of ice. He did not like being jerked around on a leash. The only person he would allow to do that—if anyone—to him was his mate.

"There is one way to stop this, though…" Naraku trailed off. A vicious sneer formed. "_Kill_ Kagura."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and a low vicious growl sounded deep in his throat, even as his eyes started to flash red with his anger. A glance at his brother, who had finally made his way to Kagome's side, had him desperately trying to control his inner beast. _'Naraku, this Sesshoumaru swears you will not live to regret this,_' he snarled in his mind, as he watched Kagura turn back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

With a glance over her shoulder, she once more raised her fan; using her deadliest attack, she took out the hanyou who tried to save his mate and the miko herself.

Neither one of them put up another struggle, knowing that Kagura would either be joining them soon or that Sesshoumaru would take out her puppet master.

Sesshoumaru's mind went blank at the death of his brother and his soon-to-be sister-in-law, and something within him snapped. With a growl of utter rage, he attacked. But he did not assault Naraku. Claws out stretched, he swiped at the wind witch who barely managed to dodge the lethal attack. As her blood stained his claws, his whole body froze, and Naraku started to laugh.

The sword at his hip pulsed once in rejection of the taiyoukai, and a bright blue light surrounded his body. A voice from his far past echoed in his ears along with the evil laughter.

"_Once your youki accepts that it has chosen a mate, you will do everything possible to protect her," _Toga, the former Inu no Taishou, once told his son_," No one remembers what exactly happens when you harm your mate in anger, only that in all likely hood, you will not survive. Remember always that your youki has a will of its own, and will do what needs to be done no matter the reason you may have for the injury."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over in horror as he fell to his knees in front of Kagura. The pulsing light from Tenseiga and his own youki wrapped around him. He found that it was getting harder to breathe. Soon enough, he felt his poison join with his youki and he knew that at that moment, he was no longer immune to it.

As he was forced to breathe in the poisonous gas, he could fell each of his internal organs start to first shut down and then melt. Knowing that he was being punished for a crime against his mate, he knew that it would not be a quick death, and slowly, he turned towards Naraku.

Giving the hanyou one last glare, he turned back to Kagura. "Forgive me, My Own," he whispered, before he lost the ability to speak. The instant his mate came back to herself he knew that she had heard him and did not blame him for anything that had happened. After that brief moment, Naraku regained control of her body once more.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he was no longer able to ignore the agony. With a final pain-filled spasm, he managed to howl his pain and grief, before his body went still, and his sightless eyes rested on the woman he loved.

_'Sesshoumaru…' _Kagura thought in shock. It didn't register to her that he was dead until he howled and fell over onto the blood-stained ground. '_SESSHOUMARU!' _she then mentally screamed. A single tear escaped her eye at the sight despite the fact that Naraku still controlled her every movement.

Naraku's laughter broke into her thoughts as he lessoned the hold on her. "How quaint…" he trailed off. "Everyone you once held dear to you all die a tragic death because of your actions…" His crimson eyes sparkled with great amusement. "The betrayal of a loved one…how utterly tragic and amusing…"

"Kagura, your final task for me is done. I must applaud you on how well you did. You managed to destroy all of my enemies within two hours; a fleet even I wasn't able to do. And here I thought you were useless to me…" he grinned.

When she felt more tears escape her eyes, she knew that her body was hers to move once more. "No…" was her first word. She dropped to her knees from the wave of despair that wracked her body. "N-Naraku…you, you FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed, her red eyes glaring back at her master. Her hand clutched her fan so hard that she was sure that it was going to tear apart.

Her heart felt like it was going to split in two from the heartbreak. The pain came from her betrayal and the utter misery of losing all of her friends and even her mate.

Wait…

Her heart?

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Kagura's tear-filled eyes widened from the thumping sound coming from her own chest. It WAS her heart!

Her hand reached up to feel her chest. Sure enough, her heart was alive and thumping. However, the irony of it was that despite having her heart back, she no longer wanted it to beat. She gave a frail and bitter laugh, that made even Naraku raise his eyebrow out of confusion.

As if reading his mind, she murmured," Of all of the times you had to give me back my heart, you chose the time to give it to me when I want to die!"

The evil hanyou then smirked. "That can be arranged…" he trailed off. "However, I decided to give you a few moments to yourself, seeing of how reasonable I _can_ be."

"Ha! Reasonable?" she echoed in a snort of disbelief. "You make me kill everyone I cared about and then have the gull to call yourself reasonable?! You disgust me!"

However, instead of attacking him, she crawled herself over to her beloved's body and cradled the corpse in her arms. Looking down at Sesshoumaru's unseeing eyes, more sobs escaped her mouth. She no longer cared that Naraku watched her. It wasn't as if she cared about life anymore…

"Sesshoumaru…I'm-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she cried. "I-I love you!" she admitted. If the situation wasn't so horrible at the moment, she would have been in shock at how she admitted the words out loud. It was too bad that Sesshoumaru wasn't alive to hear them.

Before she was able to continue on, one of Naraku's miasma-filled tendrils stabbed through her chest, filling her heart with his corrosive poison.

Kagura's mouth dropped open from the sudden attack, liquid crimson dripping from her lips and down her chin. Her eyes were clouded from the dizzying pain.

Her lips then twitched up into a smile. "Soon…I will be able to join you all…" she whispered, her breath leaving her mouth. It was getting hard for her to breathe.

Before she knew it, she slumped over her mate's body. Her eyes closed and she took let out her last breath—

* * *

Kagura's red eyes welled up with tears even as they snapped open, and she gave a sharp short cry of pure horror, which immediately woke those closest to her. Her head was placed on her mate's lap as a form of a pillow. She bolted up from her laying position, miraculously not hitting Sesshoumaru's chin with her head as she did so.

She frantically searched the camp for all signs of life. More tears ran down her face out of relief when she found all of her friends merely sleeping around her. "Thank Kami-sama…" she gasped out in a raspy voice.

Miroku and Sango were sleeping across each other by the fire that was made. Kirara was curled up against her master.

Shippou and Rin were sleeping beside the taijiya, the kitsune's tail covering Sesshoumaru's ward, keeping her cold body warm.

Jaken and Ah-Un slept the farthest away from the group so as not to bother them.

Inuyasha and Kagome were, of course, sleeping together up in a chosen tree. The miko was laying on top of the hanyou, his arms wrapped around her. His haori rested above the both of them.

However, Kagura waking up in the fashion that she did, caused all of the youkai—with the exception of Jaken and Ah-Un because of their distance and that Jaken was a deep sleeper—in the camp to awaken.

Kirara and Shippou both did not move from their places because they were both busy conforting those beside them. Not to mention, they also knew that Sesshoumaru would be able to handle his mate's frantic emotions.

Sesshoumaru was startled awake from a contented sleep when he heard and felt the terror from the woman beside him. He watched with concern as she searched the camp franticly with her eyes and heard her whispered prayer. So as not to startle her, he began to growl soft enough that it could be considered more like a purr, and he wrapped his arm around her. He then pulled her close to him once again.

"Kagura, what is wrong?" he asked softly, and using the end of Mokomoko-sama, wiped away the tears that he hated to see about as much as his brother did.

From above, he heard gentle movements, and then the quiet sound of the hanyou picking up the growling purr that he had stopped moments earlier, in an effort to offer comfort without actually invading Sesshoumaru's and Kagura's privacy.

The wind witch stilled once she heard the growls coming from both Inu-brothers. She put up no resistance when Sesshoumaru wiped away stray tears.

"…I-it was a nightmare…" she murmured, not wanting to explain the details, but at the same time, knew that Sesshoumaru would demand it from her. At the thought of describing it, another small sob escaped her.

A slight questioning tone from above was heard by both Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and once again Sesshoumaru found himself in total agreement with his brother. "What was it about?" the inu-youkai questioned softly, but the tone had a slight order beneath it. He knew that she would feel better after she talked it out.

She took in a deep breath and mentally prepared herself from the shocked reactions that everyone would most likely give her. "Well…it was about the final battle with that bastard…" she trailed off, a sudden, small chill of anger passing through her.

Sesshoumaru growled faintly, his anger a match for her own, and the soft snarls from above mirrored it for a moment. Pulling her closer, he made sure Mokomoko-sama was wrapped around her as well, before silently urging her to continue.

She took in another breath, stopping herself from crying. "He absorbed Hakudoushi into his body, also taking into himself the control of the link holding all of us together. He then broke all of our links and re-linked me to himself. He then possessed me…" Here, she stopped, looking over at the sleeping monk and taijiya. "He began making me kill off everyone there. First, it was Miroku and Sango…"

She then looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome and added," Then Inuyasha and Kagome…"

Salty droplets spilled over the rim of her eyes once more as she tried her hardest to tell the last and worst part of the nightmare. Looking into the eyes of the slightly shocked taiyoukai, she continued. "That in turn caused you to lose your normal senses and attack me out of rage. Then…then…Tenseiga and your inner youki…killed you also…"

"The bastard then…r-returned my heart…and let me regain c-control of my body…only allowing me to morn over my loss. He then…killed me also, t-thanking me for killing you all…" she murmured in a stuttering tone. "…and t-that's when I woke up…"

A snarl from Inuyasha and the sound of him leaping out of the tree and moving towards the camp, brought Sesshoumaru out of his slightly stunned state. _'Of course the pup is going to think that she is still on Naraku's side,'_ he thought angrily before nuzzling his nose into Kagura's hair and breathing in the scent of his mate, which was slowly changing away from what it was before.

"We won't let him get his hands on you," he said reassuringly in her ear.

Her answer was delayed by Inuyasha returning from bringing Kagome closer to the fire. "Damn right we're not going to let that happen!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him in shock, followed by a flash of guilt that he must not have hidden well as his brother turned on him.

"You thought I was going to turn on her again, didn't you?" the hanyou accused, slightly hurt that his brother thought so little of him. "Well, it's not going to happen. Just like I won't allow anything to happen to Kagura if there is anything in my power I can do to stop it," he growled out.

The wind witch's eyes widened slightly at Inuyasha's declaration. "A-arigatou, Inuyasha…" she gasped out of shock. She was thinking the same thing as Sesshoumaru. She assumed the hanyou to think that she would turn against them all. It comforted her that he finally admitted that he trusted her.

She also leaned closer to her mate, showing him that she was beginning to feel better. "I know that you both will help protect me…that's why I'm glad that it was only a nightmare…" She sighed. "Though, lately I've been so worried…even fearful…of facing Naraku again…" she admitted.

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha looked down at the two, Kagura practically sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap. While they had been traveling together, it was true, he had learned to not only trust, but also like Kagura. With his next actions, he would tell both Sesshoumaru and Kagura just how far he had came in his feelings for his former enemy.

Crouching down beside the pair, Inuyasha nuzzled up against Kagura in the inu-youkai way of showing comfort, and continued his soft growling, which was joined by Sesshoumaru. Between the two inu-brothers, they tried to show Kagura just what she meant to both of them—that there was nothing they wouldn't do to protect her; they would protect her like they protected the rest of the pack.

Inuyasha was slightly startled when the wind witch turned slightly from her spot on Sesshoumaru's lap and wrapped an arm around his neck in such a fashion that she was able to gently stroke his ears, causing his growls to rumble a little louder. He was even more surprised when his brother let go of the wind witch and also wrapped an arm around him, pulling all three even closer together.

A small smile graced the wind witch's face as she stroked Inuyasha's ears. Her tears dried up and now she felt comforted by the two inu-youkai.

The three of them sat quietly together for a few long minutes, the brothers continuing to give the reassurance that Kagura needed. Finally when her breathing started to even out, as she prepared to slip back into sleep, Inuyasha removed himself from the group embrace and made his way back to Kagome's side.

Once he was gone, Sesshoumaru gently tilted Kagura's face so that he could look her in the eye, and when he was sure that she was awake enough to know that it was not a dream, he placed a soft kiss on each of her eyelids as they slowly closed, and moved onto her lips, giving her a kiss that was more to remind her that he was not going to go anywhere. Letting up, he continued his gentle growling, as she fell back to sleep.

The last thing that Kagura remembered before falling once more into sleep's embrace was a gentle kiss to her brow, and the whispered words in her ear...

"I do love you, Kagura. And I will never stop."

* * *

A/N from Vbollman: OMG…! -looks around for a safe place to hide- I can't believe that I killed off Sesshoumaru! And yes I do mean '_I_'... And trust me, after I was done, I almost got sick. I just wanted to say, "Sorry" to all of the Sesshoumaru fans, and that you would PLEASE forgive me. I just hope that the last line of this story kind of makes up for it. I only ask that none of you take it in mind to kill me...

Turtlequeen2: -also winces- I hope that the fluff makes up for all of the angst…At least there was a happy ending! I just hope that you won't kill us for deceiving you all like that.

**Translations:**

Saimyoushou - Naraku's Hell insects

Kaze no Kizu - "Wind Scar" in dubbed Inuyasha

Hanyou - Half-magical; half-demon; half-demon

Taijiya - Demon slayer

Nekomata - What Kirara is. Not exactly a demon, but a creature from Japanese mythology.

Kongousouha - "Adamant Barrage" in dubbed Inuyasha

Miko - Priestess

Inu no Taishou - "Dog General;" the title given to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father

Youkai - Demon

Youki - Demonic aura/energy

Kami-sama - God

Kitsune - Fox

Arigatou - Thank you

Please review and tell us your thoughts!

And we will have up another chapter in **A Night Both Would Remember** soon! Look out for that as well!

Ja ne!


End file.
